I'm dating a demon!
by HETALunatic
Summary: you were living a normal life as a shy highschool student with your annoying older sister and you tomboyish best friend until the most violent delinquent in school waits you up one day and asks you out! how will you deal with your relationship with this demon who clearly won't take no for an answer?
1. Chapter 1

**Shy reader insert.**

**Let me give you a quick introduction of... yourself ^_^"**  
**you're in high school and I'll let you figure out in what year. You're a shy person who loves books, manga and anime.**  
**the adversaries (the 2p allies) are the biggest delinquents at your school and they scare the living daylight out of you. You have a confident, optimistic, tomboyish best friend and she is the one that got you into anime. You also have an older sister who looks after you most of the time because your parents are almost never at home. She's overprotective, and a pest but she's there when you need her (but only when you REALLY need her).**  
**You had some major problems when you were in middle school which still make you a little drawn in. I'm probably going to write you OOC but I still hope you'll enjoy it.**

**As for the names:**  
**2p America= Allen F. Jones**  
**2p Canada= Max Williams **  
**2p China= Wang Shang (since in China the last name comes first I changed the last name)**  
**2p Russia= Nicholas Braginski**  
**2p England= Oliver Kirkland**  
**2p France = Francois Bonnefoy**  
**2p Italy= Luciano Vargas**  
**2p Romano= Stefano Vargas**  
**2p Germany= Lutz Beilsmith**  
**2p Japan= Kuro Honda**  
**2p Prussia= Edgar Beilsmith**

**2p allies= the adverseries**

You and (insert BFF's name here) were headed for the bike stalls to go home after another day of nagging teachers and your classmates bullying when a rather awful realization made you stop dead in your tracks.  
Allen was standing there. Allen F. Jones. Right next to your bike. There was no possible way of getting past him unnoticed.

You looked at your friend who was just grabbing her own bike and gave her a pleading look. She gave you a weird look and then looked around, when she saw the most violent member of the adversaries standing next to your bike she nodded in understanding and drove her bike out of the stalls.

"I'll give you a ride. Your place is in the same direction anyway," She said with a big smile.

"thanks, you're a life saver!" you said, thanking the heavens for having a friend like her.  
You got on the back of the bike and grabbing your friend tightly (she was the best but not the best at having someone on the back of her bike you'd learnt from experience).

After ten minutes of discussing pairings and your friends beyond average love for a specific character -if you know what I mean- the topic suddenly switched.

"I wonder what he was doing there," Your friend said.

"why was who, doing what, where?" You asked, not liking where this was going. If you two talked about thing going on in real life it would either be awkward for you or it would be about her boyfriends, and neither of those were good things. Your friend could be head over heels for a guy one day and the next she'd say that they broke up, she wasn't upset about it, and that the guy was a jerk to begin with, which you found rather confusing.

"why was Allen standing next to your bike in the bike stalls by himself while the other adversaries were smoking near the parking lot? You saw them didn't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"uhm... maybe he had an argument with his brother?" you suggested.

"no, you know how those guys solve their 'arguments'." she said.

"how should I know what that guy was doing there anyway?" you said, wanting to switch to another topic and forget Allen's existence altogether.

"alright, alright, back to the reason smexy was invented!" your friend said with a broad smile audible in her voice.

"you need to get a human boyfriend again and soon," you said, rolling your eyes.

"screw humans! I want a demon boyfriend!" she cheered.

you listened to your friend blabbering about all the non-existent people she had a crush on while you quietly thought to yourself about Allen. You didn't want to think about him but you couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been waiting there for you. You hadn't done anything wrong had you?

~time skip, the next day after school~

You walked out of the school building and silently prayed to see Allen smoking with the other adversaries. To your despair you didn't and this time Max, Allen's older brother, wasn't there either.

" chill out _! He's probably just skipping," your friend said, jogging to catch up to you. That's why you loved her so much, she always knew what was bothering you and new how to calm you down if only a little.

You walked into the bike-stalls while discussing how you'd kidnap your friend's future demon boyfriend if she ever found one.

"Uhm... _... You might want to look over there," your friend said, pointing at your bike. There was the tall intimidating american with his nailed bat in hand.

You wanted to walk out of the bike-stalls but an equally intimidating canadian stood at the entrance to block your way.  
You began to shiver and dragged your friend deeper into the covered stall area.

"What now?!" You whined, feeling trapped.

"Pretend you're not noticing them and leave. Go over there, don't look up at him, and take your bike. How big is the chance they are here for one of us anyway?" She said reassuringly, looking at the other people who were either shaking next to their stalled bike or walking past Max with their heads ducked low.

So you walked towards your bike with your friend right behind you.

Your bike was 10 steps away, you got your keys out of your pocket and...

"Hey," Allen called out. You gathered your courage and looked up at the American trough your bangs to see him looking straight back at you.

You shakily pointed at yourself to confirm it was you he was talking to.

"Yeah, you. _, isn't it?" He said. You nodded quietly and forced yourself not to look at the bloodstained bat in his hand.

"D-d... Did I do something wrong?" You asked timidly. Your friend pressed a hand against your back to let you know she was still there and would help you if you needed it.

"No, what made you think that?" Allen asked. He seemed honestly confused and his voice sounded a lot kinder than usual. You'd only ever heard him yell and swear in fights and he was scaring you nonetheless but still.

"Uhm... The bloody bat?" You said, pointing at the possible murder weapon.

"Oh, right! Sorry," he said, quickly putting it away to rest against a wall.  
He raised his hands saying "don't worry, I came in peace,"

"LIES!" Your friend exclaimed. Allen looked at her confused.

"Hehe~ don't worry, just ignore me," she said.

"Actually I'd like you to leave us alone for a while," he said, placing a large heavy hand on your shoulder.

" I'd rather stay here," she said. Allen leaned down a little so he was at eye level with your friend, and they where glaring at each other over your shoulder.

"Please... Leave..." Allen repeated threateningly.

Your friend leaned a little closer whispered in your ear "he said he came in peace. What do you think?" You could feel her grow a bit shaky herself. She was very strong and good at fighting but even she couldn't take Allen on and his brother was still staring at you with his hockey stick, ready to jump in.

You mustered all of your confidence to whisper it was fine, she gave you a quick hug and left. You didn't blame her, if it was her you would have been long gone and he seemed to be friendlier towards you than her.

"So," he started, you looked at the ground and stayed quiet "would you go out with me?"

For a few seconds all was quiet. The only sound that was heard was your hearth beating like crazy, until his words got through to you.

"What?" You looked up at him, instantly regretting that move and looking away again. From the corner of your eye you could see him fidget with the handle of his bat again.

"I've liked you for a while now. please go out with me," he repeated, now firmly gripping the handle of his bat.

"S-sure, I'll go out with you," you blurted out.

"Really? Great! I'll see you tomorrow," he said happily. He smiled brightly, trowing the bat over his shoulder and getting a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed you the paper and lifted your chin so you looked straight at him. He had this happy child like smile you'd never seen him wear before, you'd only ever seen him smile when someone else was suffering.

You were just thinking about this when he leaned down and kissed your forehead. Just a small peck on the face but your cheeks turned tomato red at the small gesture.

He ran off, yelling they'd leave to his brother. Leaving you in a state of utter shock, wondering what had just happened.

"Hey, you okay?" You heard your friend ask, snapping you out of your trance.

"Yeah," was all you could get past your lips.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"I got a date," you said, not believing it yourself.

"Uhm... Did I hear you right?" She asked, almost as surprised as you.

"He asked me out on a date," you said, more to yourself than to your friend this time.

Your friend roughly poked you in your side, making you yelp slightly in surprise.

"NO FAIR!" She said angrily.

"NO FAIR WHAT?!" You asked, feeling even more shocked than before.

"You got a demon boyfriend before me, that's just not fair," she said, cracking a big smile.

You hung your head and tried to process the mental damage you'd just taken.

**GOOD LUCK ON YOUR DATE! XD**

**I'd like to thank my best friend munching dinosaur for inspiring me to write this and for being the best friend any hetalunatic could ask for.**

**also, congratulations to William and Kate with their first son ^_^**

**ENGLAND HAS A NEW PRINCE! WOOHOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oww! Hey, that hurts!" You complained as you friend was violently tugging on your hair with a hairbrush.

"Hold still _! You've got a date after all! I looked up the address on the piece of paper he gave you and that place is pretty fancy," she said while tying your hair together with a ribbon.

"YOU ACT AS IF IT'S A GOOD THING!" You whined.

"If you really didn't want to I know you would have found a way to turn him down," your friend said.

"He was still holding the bat (BFF/N)," you huffed.

"Well... At least he's handsome right?" She said sheepishly.

You thought about that for a moment. He was tall, strong, and he did have a handsome face. If only he'd smile more often, not his creepy 'I'll-beat-your-brains-out-smirk but a real smile.

"*sigh* I guess," you mumbled.

"See!" She exclaimed victoriously. She finally released your hair from her iron hold.

Your friend finally released your hair and allowed you to look in the mirror.

With your hair up, your friend's (f/c) dress and the beautiful necklace with matching earrings your mother had gotten you from france, you had to admit you looked pretty sexy for a change.

"just one more thing," your friend said in a tone you knew all too well. It was the tone she used right before something unpleasant would happen. The tone she used when she warned you about Allen the day before.

'oh, god what now?' you thought

You turned around to see her standing there with her make-up pouch ready and that was when hell broke loose.

~30 seconds later~

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU PUT THAT ON ME!" you yelled as she chased you around the house.

"COME ON! JUST A LITTLE WON'T KILL YOU!" she yelled back.

~10 minutes later~

you and your friend had compromised and now you were wearing mascara and just a bit of sparkle around your eyes (you knew those sparkles would eventually end on your cheeks and not get off for another week but it was better than the metallic blue your friend had intended to use)

you looked yourself over in the mirror once more, if this date was going to happen at least you looked drop dead beautiful.

You heard a car stop in front of the apartment complex your friend lived in and your friend jumped up.

"that's your cab. Time to go," when she said time to go you felt like she was talking about your death sentence.

~time skips are fun! Let's do another one! 10 minutes!~

You felt your stomach do backflips as you sat in that cab. You stared out the window and nervously fidgeted with the heart shaped pendant on your necklace.

When the cab stopped and you got out you felt shivers run down your spine despite the warm summer night.

You looked at the restaurant you'd been invited to. Your friend said it was fancy but this was far beyond your expectations.

It was a large victorian style building that was painted white in such a way it looked like the entire place was build from marble. There was a large fountain in front of it that was painted in the same way with golden spotlights pointing at the beautiful statue on top. You'd seen the women the statue was modeled after in history class. It was aphrodite, the greek goddess of love, standing in her shell with a small cupid by her side.

"hey, babe," Allen said, while putting his hands on your hips from behind you.

"h-hi, Allen," you said, feeling more than a little surprised with both the restaurant and the way he snuck up on yo- WOW, he looked great in a suit!

Allen was dressed in a black suit with a black tie and he had his hair slicked back with a few strands "accidentally" being left out. He smirked, revealing the missing tooth in the back of his mouth.

"you can just call me Al ya know. Anyway, glad you're here, babe. I almost thought ya wouldn't show up," he said.

"yeah..." you replied blankly, fidgeting with your necklace again.

Allen placed one hand on your hip again and guided you inside, where a waiter in a fancy penguin suit, and the kind of blank yet arrogant face that secretly made you want stab through his foot with the annoying high-heels you were wearing, showed you to your table.

He moved the chair for you and for a moment you wondered what sort of weird gentlemanly creature was possessing him.

You noticed Allen look outside, where there was a beautiful little pond with small lights decorating the line where the water turned to a thin strip of lawn before the trees obscured any further view.

"something wrong?" you asked quietly.

"I thought I saw someone. I guess it was just me," he answered.

A minute later the waiter showed up again and handed you both the menu and he was gone just as quickly. After a while a waitress came to take your order, this lady seemed a lot nicer than the guy from before, she had a kind smile and dark brown hair that was just a bit to long.

Allen gave the girl your order, much to your surprise the violent and intimidating american was a vegetarian. He said that it wasn't really because he cared for animals that much but the idea of eating something that was alive was just gross.

"but you do like animals?" you asked, desperate to find something to talk about.

"yeah, my brother used to have a pet polar bear," he said.

"a pet poler bear?" you repeated in disbelief.

"yeah, I still have the bite-marks to prove it," Al answered.

"no, thank you, I don't need to see that," you said hastily, while you couldn't keep your mind from wondering where those marks would be.

Al just chuckled and quietly placed his hand over yours. You sat the next few minutes in comfortable silence until the annoying waiter showed up again with your drinks.

"if we were not on a date I'd shove the nailed end of my bat up that guys ass," Al muttered after he'd left.

"be my guest," you said. Al turned to you in surprise.

"he's a jerk, you said it yourself!" you quickly tried to justify yourself.

"yeah, you're right, babe. To bad my bat's in the car," he said, actually taking you seriously.

After that neither of you rally knew what to say so you just tried to find a way to break the silence, which was growing awkward.

"so~" Al beat you to it and spoke up "have you ever dated anyone else?" he asked bluntly.

"w-wha?" you stuttered.

"have any experience with guys or what?" he asked again.

You blushed and looked outside, trying to think of a answer.

"no, not really." you answered eventually.

"not really? Tell me everything, babe," he said firmly.

"I've only ever kissed a guy when I was a little kid, to act mature but it was just a small peck on the lips. I've gone out with one or two guys in middle school but I never even kissed them and I doubt I can even recall their names," you explained quickly.

"and in highschool?" he asked, he still had an intimidating aura over him.

"I thought the guys there would be more mature, but I guess I was wrong. The only guys who ever talked to me were either perverts or some jerk had challenged them to date the weird ugly girl," you said. Thinking about this made you a little sad because most other girls at school already had boyfriends and were taking the pill.

"don't say that, babe! you're FRUKing gorgeous! If any of those jerks come near you ever again I'll beat them to pulp!" he said, drawing a lot more attention to your table than preferable.

"_AAWWW~" _all the people in the restaurant said.

"that's so cute," the brown haired waitress from earlier said "but could you please refrain from swearing while you're here, sir?" she asked politely. You looked down at your lap and tried to make yourself as small as you could without looking stupid.

"yeah, whatever. You sound like my old man," Al said

"can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"no thanks, we're good," Al said and the waitress walked away and the people in the restaurant turned back to their food and previous conversations.

You decided not to question wether it was legal that he was ordering alcohol (at least you were quite sure it had alcohol in it) and ate your dinner while listening to Allen talking about lots of things and nothing at all. He told you about when he got the piercing in his tongue, about how he ended up hanging out with the other adversaries, about about his (t)rusty nailed bat.

After dinner the waitress gave you the bill and Al insisted on paying for both of you. You put your coat on and walked out into the parking lot and decided hailing a cab would probably be quicker than calling one.

"where are you going?" Al asked, snaking his arm around your waist again.

"I was going to get a cab," you answered.

"no way. I'll take you home," he said.

"u-uhm no... that's fine... really," you said, not feeling very comfortable about being alone in a car with a potential killer/rapist.

"there's lots of weirdos out there at night _. you're mine and I'm not gonna risk anyone else touching you. I'll take you home. Where do you live?" he said.

You thought it was sweet that he cared for you but you were also quite sure that a random cab driver would be less likely to try something funny than him.

You gave him your friend's address since you promised you'd be staying with her tonight (your sister would probably ask to many questions if you stayed out late).

You stared out the window while your stomach was once again doing backflips.

"you okay?" Al asked. You were surprised he noticed, let alone cared, but even more surprised that he placed his hand over yours, which just so happened to be on your upper thigh.

"please keep your eyes on the road," you said.

"I am," he said defensively.

"no, you're not you were looking at me," you countered.

"yes... but you're asking for it," he said, looking at you again.

"how am I asking for it?" you asked.

"do you have any idea how FRUKing cute you look when you're staring like that? You're just begging to be looked at, babe. You're beautiful, but ya look a little worried," he said, softly rubbing your thigh in small circles.

"I-I guess I'm just nervous," you admitted honestly.

"I don't bite, babe... honest," he said.

You were about to say something back when he pulled over and the words were swept from your mind.

"w-... why'd you pull over...?" you asked nervously. Al chuckled and turned to you.

"I'm gonna drag you out of the car by your hair, rape you, kill you, and leave you out here in the middle of nowhere," he said in a tone as if he was presenting the weather.

"oh...god..." you mumbled.

**I'm pretty disappointed with how this chapter turned out. people said they were looking forward to Al and reader-chan's date but this was pretty lame if you ask me. I left you with a vague cliffhanger because I was tired of this chapter. I hope the next chapter will be better. excuse me for torturing you with this. (I should also say sorry but I could only imagine the waiter being a jerk, and anyone who's walked on high-heels has thought of "accidentally" stepping on someone's foot with it at least once)**


	3. Chapter 3

"you... are... what?!"

"just kidding, babe! we're at your place, look," you looked out the window again to see you were indeed standing before your friends apartment complex.

"oh... right," you said, blushing furiously. you quickly got out of the car and shut the door.

you heard another door shut and you could fell Allen's hand on your hip once more a few seconds later. you were about to say you were not going to let him in when your heel got stuck in a crack in the pavement. Allen caught you before you could hit the ground and picked you up bridal style, once again making you blush in shades you didn't know were possible.

"A-AL! I can walk by myself,"

"I don't get how you got this far in the first place, babe. how do girls walk on those things anyway?" Al asked.

Your sister would probably have said something cute or funny, (BFF/N) would have made the remark of the century but you just mumbled a "dunno," and tried to hide your cherry red face.

Allen laughed and carried you to the front door where he put you down.

"I had a great time, babe. I'll see you around?" he asked.

"yeah, me too," you said shyly, barely able to wait to get to the other side of that door and be done with it. Allen grabbed your chin and made you look up at him.

"I love you, babe," he said softly before pressing his lips softly onto yours.

you released a small gasp against his lips, which gave him the chance to press his pierced tongue into your mouth. his tongue explored very corner of your mouth and you could feel the small red piercing in his tongue you'd seen when he talked. you closed your eyes and let him dominate your mouth, before retreating his tongue and slowly moving away from you.

"goodbye, babe," he whispered.

he turned around and walked back to his car. you watched him go, and the moment his car went around the corner you burst into the building and flew up the stairs.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" you yelled as you almost crashed into your friends house.

She grabbed your shoulder and shook you around.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW DID IT GO?! DID YOU KISS?!" she yelled without letting go of you.

You grabbed her shoulders and clung to her like a lifeline in response and yelled back.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" after that you walked into the bedroom you'd be sharing that night and collapsed there.

"you already know so why ask?" a deep voice coated in a thick canadian accent asked.

"OH... MY... GOD..." you said.

"MAX?!" your friend yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

You just gaped at her with your mouth slightly open, until Max's words got through to you.

"just how... did you know what happened?" you asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," your friend said, but you knew she was lying. You knew her well enough to see that.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" you asked as threatening as you could muster with the Canadian killer still behind her.

"let's just tell her-" Max said "we were worried about you dating my idiot brother so we followed you around and your friend here took a picture of you and my brother's little goodbye," he explain while trying to keep your friend from strangling him.

"W-WHAT?!" you stuttered.

"don't worry, it's not like I'll put it on Facebook. It's just a little something I will be showing to your kids and grandkids when you are happily married and I'm living in your basement after my boyfriend stole all my money," she said cheerfully.

Max looked at her weird, you just sighed (the two of you had this kind of conversations a lot so you were used to it).

"thanks, really makes me feel better," you said tiredly. You let yourself fall back onto the bed and shut your eyes.

You felt someone else sit down on the mattress next to you and you opened your eyes to see your friend petting your head.

"if you don't like Al you should just break up with him. I'll cover you, don't worry," Max said, walking up to the bed.

"I'm not sure if I like him, but I do know that I don't dislike him. He just scares me a lot," you said, not exactly being able to understand it yourself.

"you really think he's that scary?" Max asked.

"whenever he's close I just panic. He makes my stomach flip and my chest feel tight in a way not a single delinquent has ever pulled off," you said.

"I see. Well, you can give me a call once you've figured it out," Max said, before turning around and going for the door.

"but just so you know, there's a feeling besides fear that can screw you over like that _. they call it love," he said as he closed the door.

Your friend looked at you with a you-know-he's-right smile and you sat up and pulled your hair out of it's silky (f/c) confines.

"hey,_?" your friend said softly.

"yeah?" you replied and a fangirl smirk spread across her face.

"is Al a good kisser?" she asked with a cheshire cat grin.

"I don't know, that was sort of my first kiss so I can't compare," you said with a bright blush.

"so was it good?" she asked persistently.

"you were right about the restaurant, it was a very nice place," you said, desperately trying to change the topic.

"I'll say this once more, WAS. IT. GOOD?" she asked in a tone that did not allow back-talking.

"he has a tongue piercing, it was weird, but... a good... sort of... weird... if that makes sense," you finally admitted, looking down with a cherry red blush up until your ears.

Your friend squealed like she often had when she was talking about some guy in the anime she liked. Was she SHIPPING you and Al?!

"what about max? Is he a good kisser?" you asked with the cockiness you were only able to muster when you were alone with your friend, who was turning into a fine shade of crimson herself.

"yes, I've had a few boyfriends before but none of them were very good at kissing in my opinion. It was nice," she told you.

You hit her over the head with your pillow and grabbed you pajamas to change.

"I wasn't serious! Too. Much. Info!" you said shocked.

"you asked!" she retorted.

You shut the door and went to the bathroom. You washed the glitter off (which had indeed ended up on your cheeks) and took off all the accessories you'd been wearing. You changed into you pajamas and looked at yourself in the mirror.

"love," you repeated to yourself.

**ROFL I just love trolling you guys! I got so many comments saying I don't want to die, I'm screwed, oh god, etc., but I already decided he wouldn't kill you before I put the second chapter on so I was laughing my head off when I got those comments! XD**

**I'll also be doing a reader insert with Max from your best friend's perspective and you'll find out what happened while they were stalking you ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up to the feeling of a foot poking your shoulder and you realized you were staying with your friend since she often woke you up that way.

You shifted and looked up to your friend who was sleeping in her bed next to you while you slept on the mattress that you had dragged from the guest room next to her. She smirked when she noticed you were awake and sat up while you curled up in your blankets for another five minutes.

"don't make me kick you out of be because you know that I will," the last part was said in unison because that was what she always told you when you couldn't get out of bed in the morning and she kicked FRUKing hard!

You cracked your eyes open and sat up, looking down at your warm fluffy blanket as if you'd never be allowed to sleep again.

"it's sunday, why get up?" you asked sleepily.

"well if we're going to kidnap them we need a plan!" your friend cheered happily.

You groaned and fell back onto your pillow with your blanket over your face.

Your friend eventually dragged you out of bed by claiming your blanket and kicking your off the mattress. You got up and followed her to the kitchen for breakfast.

"but, seriously,_" your friend said over breakfast "what now?"

"what do you mean? You're the only one who has experience with guys, remember?" you said nervously.

Your friend stopped to think about that for a moment.

"we'll see them tomorrow at school. We'll see what happens from there," she said.

"I like that plan, but..." you said.

"but what?"

"if Al's gonna be like 'that' at school..." you said, picturing Al wrapping his arms around your waist while giving you that childish toothy grin in the middle of the hall with everyone staring at you and gossip spreading like a wildfire.

"don't worry. He doesn't look like the cheesy type," your friend said reassuringly.

"were you paying attention yesterday?" you asked almost sarcastically.

"uhm... I got a bit sidetracked," your friend said awkwardly.

You sighed and hung your head. You finished your breakfast and took a shower to wash away the glitter and the sticky hair-product your friend used on you the night before.

Your brushed your hair and teeth and got dressed. You looked at yourself in the mirror to be greeted by the sight you had always spend so much time looking at that you had become bored with it. You weren't ugly, neither were you beautiful. You were plain pretty. You didn't have the curves or the tiny waist that those annoying, slutty, bimbos at school had, but you were beautiful to see.

Your friend called out to you and you ran to the door after grabbing your bag and you left her place.

Walking around the shopping district on sunday had it's bright sides. There were no kids crying over a toy they wouldn't get, no creepers trying to talk to you, no gossiping girls that were laughing at you when you looked away.

You went around the corner and saw a group of guys arguing loudly in the middle of the street. At first you thought it was the adversaries, but when you looked closer something seemed off with them.

Francis was completely clean and you could almost see roses appear around him in the background.

a seemingly sober, long haired, Shang was yelling at Nicolas who was smiling eerily at him and his hair was ash-blonde in contrast with his usual brown, with a matching tan coat and a light pink scarf.

Oliver's hair was sandy blond and his eyes were green, his clothes were normal (a pair of tan slacks and a green vest over his white button up shirt) and most of all, he was swearing like nobody's business!

Allen was replaced by a bright obnoxious blond, holding a burger, and he wore normal square glasses rather than sunglasses.

There was no Max, oh wait! There was! He was standing quite far away from them and had his hair cut short, he wore a red hoodie and some jeans, and his glasses were also normal. since he was rather quiet and did not partake in the argument of his companions you almost hadn't noticed him.

You were about to ask your friend if she knew the guys by any chance, but when you turned to face her she was already walking up to them.

"Hi, what's up?" your friend asked the canadian.

"oh... uhm... we're a bit lost and now they are fighting over who's fault it is," he said timidly.

"well, where were you going?" your friend asked.

"uhm... there's a high school nearby, right?" he asked in return.

"yup, it's right down the street, then you take a left, over the bridge, then to the right and follow that road until you hit a huge, 4 story building and that's the one," she explained. You stayed behind her and kept quiet.

"oh, thanks a lot. We should get going now, eh," he said and he tried to catch the attention of his bickering friends.

"by the way, you do know that it's sunday, right?" your friend asked.

"yes, but we need the place to be quiet," the boy said.

"what are you gonna do? Rob the place?" your friend asked and you pulled on her sleeve, signaling you'd rather leave.

"yo, dude! How's it going?" the american had shifted his attention to you and was now standing right behind you.

"f-fine. How about you?" you asked out of politeness. You hated it when strangers suddenly decided to talk to you and the blonde seemed like an even bigger pain than the usual passerby who asked where he could find the flower shop.

"I'm good, thanks. What're you doing here?" he asked, his blue eyes shimmering in a cheerful childish way.

"we were showing your friend here how he could get to our school," your friend stepped in, thank god.

"oh, never mind that. The place is gonna be there tomorrow so why waste our free sunday going there?" he said.

"so you're not gonna rob the place?" your friend asked, sounding convinced by her theory. You gave one last tug on her sleeve, but then stepped away from her with an 'I'm not with stupid' expression all over your face.

"No way, dude! Heroes don't steal! Never!" he exclaimed with an obvious pout.

"then why go there?" she asked.

"his idea," he said, pointing at the englishman who was currently in the process of strangling the bearded frenchman.

"well, like I was saying we can go there tomorrow, so how about we go get some ice-cream instead?" he asked, winking at you.

"no thanks we have to go, nice meeting you, bye!" you said hurriedly, dragging your friend away with you and quickly pacing down the street... at least... until that guy grabbed your other hand.

"hold on a sec, I don't even know your name," he said.

'can't this guy take a hint? Should I tell him?' you thought to yourself.

"it's polite to give your own name before asking someone else's," your friend said.

"oh, sure! My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm the hero!" he stated proudly.

"m-my name is _ _," you said shyly, as you tried to pull your hand from his iron grip.

"so, _, no ice-cream?" he asked again.

"no ice-cream," you said. He finally let your hand go and you walked away quickly.

Your friend caught up to you moments later, you'd hardly realized you'd let her go.

"you're that scared of strangers? I mean, I know you don't like them, but I didn't see you acting that shy around most people," your friend asked.

"if they are strange, foreign, fighting, obnoxious, and flirtatious strangers, yes, I'm very scared!" you said.

"alright, I guess that makes sense. But seriously now, do you think they were going to rob the place?" your friend asked playfully, and you gave her a "playful" shove, as you both started to laugh.

~time skip~

you parked you nike in the usual spot and locked it before heading off to class. You walked past the parking lot and saw Max and Allen standing there. Max was smoking and Allen was obviously complaining about it, which wouldn't be weird if it wasn't the first period. Most of the time they wouldn't show up until the 3th period.

Allen noticed you and winked at you over his shades. You blushed and clutched your bag, walking a bit faster, hoping no one noticed. You felt your stomach do backflips again and prayed they'd go away soon.

Your first class was history and the classroom just so happened to have a perfect view of the parking lot. Great.

You tried to keep your eyes on the board and pay attention to the teacher but when he told you to get started on your homework you couldn't help but let your eyes wander towards your handsome lover who was sitting on the hood of his car and watching you closely.

After getting very little work done you got to your next class, which you would be having with your bestie which would guarantee your safety.

"morning _, did you see Allen?" she said as you entered the classroom.

"yeah, did you see Max?" you asked sheepishly.

"yeah, but did you talk to him?" she asked.

"no, I'm too nervous. What if someone sees? They'll laugh," you said.

"they'll laugh at Allen?" your friend said sarcastically.

"that's not the point!" you said a bit too loud and you both sat down.

"but he still doesn't have your number or your address. How else will you talk to him?" she said.

You shifted in your seat a little and tried to think of a answer.

There was none.

"do you need my help?" she eventually said.

"yes please, would you do that for me?" you said hopefully.

"I promised I'd help you find you prince, kidnap him and bring him to you and I intend to keep that promise," she promised.

"thanks," you said and gave her a hug. After that the teacher started so your conversation was unfortunately cut short.

~time skip~

it was lunch break you walked over to your locker to get your books for the next few periods. You grabbed your lunch and a few books and put them in your bag when someone shut your locker for you and put one arm around your waist.

It wasn't Allen.

You tried to walk away, but he held you tight.

"hold on a sec, babe," he said in a low growling voice.

"w-what is it?" you asked.

"I heard you're dating Allen now. Is he any good? I promise you I'm better," he said. You could see some of his friends laughing a little further down the hallway and you could feel tears well up.

"what are you talking about?" you whimpered. He tsked and turned you to face him.

"you know what I mean," he growled and he squeezed your butt quickly. You yelped and tried to free yourself, making you drop your bag, a single tear escaping your eyes and running down your cheek.

"hey, the lady doesn't want you, dude. Let her go already!" a familiar voice called out.

"hey, mind your own business, dude!" the guy retorted.

"I warned ya," the other said. You felt a hand grasp your arm and looked around to see the guy you saw the day before.

" Leave. Her. Alone." he said once more.

"or what?" the guy said.

That question was answered with a punch to the face, and the guy was ripped off you. He landed on his back and clutches his bleeding nose.

"that was a warning, dude," Alfred said cheerfully, as if he hadn't just come close to breaking his nose.

"oh, yeah?!" the guy said, getting up and trying to punch Alfred back, but he caught it easily.

Alfred sighed. He let you go and you stepped back on instinct.

He punched the guy in his gut and send him flying. he landed a few meters down the hall way, right before his friends, who quickly made a run-for-it.

"you okay, doll?" Alfred asked. He lifted your chin and wiped your tears away.

"y-yeah, I'm fine. thank you," you said. Right now you just wanted to get away and have your lunch in a quiet corner of the school like usual, but Alfred put a hand on your shoulder and bend down to your level.

"how about that ice-cream now?" he said comfortingly.

"_!" you heard someone call out and you quickly picked up your bag.

Allen walked up to you until Alfred stood straight and looked him in the eye.

"what do you want, Allen?" Alfred asked in a sharp tone.

"just came here to see my girl," Allen said, and he put his arms around your waist, his bat still in hand, but at a safe distance from your leg. You looked up at Alfred nervously. If he knew Allen it couldn't be good.

"_, you're dating this guy?" he asked. You nodded shyly and hung your head.

"what are you even doing here, Jones?" Allen huffed. Allen looked like he was about to bash Alfred's brain out and that strength would be of little he if that happened.

You reached behind you to put a hand on Allen's cheek.

"some guy was hitting on me. He broke his nose, I think," you said.

"yeah, some boyfriend," Alfred said cockily with a scowl on his face. Allen growled again and held you a little closer.

"uhm... I don't mean to interrupt, but _ and I had plans, so if you'll excuse us," your friend said, grabbing your wrist and dragging you with her, Al let go of you and both Americans watched you leave.

"You're a life-saver (BFF/N)" you said, as you walked away.

"no need to thank me, you were just about to get caught in the middle of their fight," she said.

You walked out of the school and onto the parking lot. You were about to question her when you saw Max and Matthew sitting on the hood of Max's car.

"we have a problem," your friend stated

**cliffhanger Again! Don't worry, I won't make you date Alfred and no one is getting killed (no countries at least)**


	5. Chapter 5

"what kind of problem?" you asked, cocking your head to the side to look at the canadians on the car. They looked alike... but they didn't...

Max was masculine while Matthew's body was more lean. Max's hair was longer but they had the same blonde curls, with a single stubborn strand sticking out from the rest. The had pretty much the same hight, but Max's body build made him seem a lot bigger than Matt.

You wanted to look at the strange couple before you like a 5 year old with a spot the differences puzzle, but your friend yanked you out of you thoughts and shook you by your shoulders.

"this is serious,_!" she said.

"I'm afraid she's right. We've been found out," Max said. You wanted to question in what of their many crimes they had been found out, but held it in, knowing that pissing off Max was the last thing you should do unless you wanted a one-way trip to the morgue.

"it's a little hard to explain," Matthew spoke up softly.

"but, the adversaries you know have a second side to them," Max continued.

You didn't get it, but found yourself too nervous to question anything they said.

"there's a good side, and a nasty side. The nasty side of it you know," Max explained further.

You nodded, wondering where this was going and becoming non the wiser.

"and we were that good side," Matthew told you.

"like with most people the good side was the dominant one, but we got a little rebellious ya see," Max cut in again.

"Who was "they"? And what does he mean by "that good side was the dominant one"? And how were they being rebellious and against who?" you thought to yourself.

"I think we've lost her," Matthew said, making you look down at how easy you were to read apparently.

"think of it like this, there was one group of average guys, with good sides and bad ones," your friend tried to clarify.

"then at one point the guys got split in two. God and bad. The good guys said it was a bad idea to have the bad half run around freely, but the bad guys disagreed and wanted to be free. They fled the good guys and went to live somewhere else," Matthew added.

"but the good guys found them and are trying to get rid off them, trying to take the freedom the always wanted and fought for... and that's us, the adversaries," Max finished.

You gave that a few moments to sink in, then you smiled shyly.

"you guys are kidding me right?" you said nervously, hoping it was just a prank, or the effect of Max's "magic brownies", or something like that.

Apparently not.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" your friend exclaimed, shaking you around once more.

"bu-ut tha-at's impo-ossible," you said,still being shaken around by your friend.

"it is," Max said, grabbing your friend by her waist and pulling her away from you, "and yet we're here,"

**~time skip~**

you sat down in your chair, for the first time in your life you we're happy about math class. You silently thanked the heavens for the school-bell ringing, forcing you to leave.

You took a deep breath and tried to rationalize the overdose of info you had just received, while math class had yet to start!

Allen and Alfred were two sides of the same person, Alfred is the good side, Allen is the bad side, because they are the same person they both love you. That's what they had told you.

Every question answered seemed to raise a new question. How did they get split? What was the original of you like? And most of all, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!

You noticed someone sat down next to you and looked up to see who, instantly averting your gaze when you recognized the sky blue eyes behind the wire-frame glasses.

"hey there, doll!" he said happily. You noticed his hands were wrapped in bandages, those weren't there before.

"H-Hi," you stuttered.

"hey, I don't have my textbooks yet. Can I share yours?" he asked. You nodded and opened the book at the correct page and placed it in the middle of your desks.

Apparently he caught you looking at his hands because he pulled up his sleeve to show you the straps of white fabric covering his hand, while small drops of red were peeking through the flawless white.

"catching a nailed bat: bad idea," Alfred said with a smile.

"Allen did that?" you thought to yourself. And the answer given once again brought a new question to your mind, "will they really kill each other?"  
for some reason you were confident about Allen's well being. You'd seen how strong he was.

"listen, babe, I know we just met and I probably don't seem much better than that villain, but I need you to stay away from him. If you stay with him you're bound to get hurt at some point. I'll be your hero, so you don't have to worry about him anymore," he said, throwing you another sweet smile.

You blushed furiously red and looked out the window.

God apparently wanted some sort of payback for letting you get away from your conversation with your friend and her canadian posse, because he had put Al right outside that window and he was staring straight up at you.

His face scrunched up into a glare when he noticed your blush and the blonde american behind you.

Alfred mimicked his face and flipped the tan american off, pulling you close.

You quickly tried to push him off, while you felt like you were about to have a heart-attack any moment now from how fast your heart was beating. Then you heard a small chuckle from behind you.

"calm down, babe. I can feel your heart pounding. I'll always protect you so you can take it easy," Alfred whispered, giving Allen a smug smirk.

"Mister Jones! Miss _! could you please pay attention to my class?!" the math-teacher snapped. Alfred released you and you looked down at your textbook. You didn't look up again until the end of that class.

**~time skip~**

You quickly paced down the stairs, feeling like the world was resting on your shoulders. You grabbed your stuff from you locker and were about to go get your bike and go home, knowing you were bound to run into Al on your way. You were trying to come up with an explanation for when that happened.

Unfortunately you ran into the wrong american. He hugged you from behind and kissed the top of your head.

"have you thought about it yet, babe?" he asked. You felt the weight on you double as well as your heart rate.

"n-no, sorry," you blurted out and quickly walked away. You clenched your eyes shut and hoped he wouldn't follow you, when you bumped into a familiar muscular chest and looked up at the infuriated american who's glare was focused on his blonde rival.

"listen, babe, I think it's best if you hurry along and go home," Al said, never once looking at you.

"A-Allen, I-" you tried to say sorry, explain yourself, but he cut you off.

"Now, babe," he demanded.

You walked away and moments after you got out of their sight you heard them yell and heard things crashing.

you attempted to calm the pounding of your heart. and another question arose in the depths of your mind. one you wished had never appeared and you never wanted it answered in fear of what the answer would be.

why was it pounding so fast?

"you were right (bff/n)... we have a problem," you sighed.

**in the next chapter we'll introduce your sister at long last!**


	6. Chapter 6

You came home to find your sister putting away some groceries in the kitchen. You picked up the apples and moved them to the fruit bowl on the rarely used kitchen table, taking one as you went.

You needed something to distract yourself

You dragged your finger over the fine layer of dust that had gathered there. When was the last time you had used it? The last time your parents were home for dinner was about three weeks ago, so... three weeks. You sighed.

You took another bite from your apple and turned around, these thoughts weren't really cheering you up either. You put some cans in the fridge with the apple in your mouth, as your sister put away the the last jars and containers that were in her grocery bag.

She turned around and chuckled when she looked at you.

"oink oink!" she mocked, reminding you of the apple that was still in your mouth and made you look like a roasted pig ready for serving.

You took another bite and swallowed it quickly.

"what's for dinner tonight?" you asked flatly.

"I have no idea," she replied, which wasn't unusual. You often took turns in preparing diner, but you you usually ended up eating in the living room for the TV, or you ate in your room by yourself. Either way, you two had little contact and dinner was always a last minute decision.

"alright then, how about you get us some pizza, so I can make a call?" you said.

You were about to call (BFF/N) to ask her about what to do about the two guys who seemed to be fighting over you when she spoke up again. She would probably start the whole good and evil stuff all over again, but she was the only one you could talk to without having to bring him over to meet him.

"who are you gonna call? Allen?" she said, you could easily distinguish the mock in her voice, and then it got through to you what she said. She knew about Allen. HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW?!

"I went to the grocery store today," she started in her "you know there's a 99% chance of shit-storm an it's coming right at ya!" voice.

"Shocking," you sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, knowing you'd be stuck there for a while. Your day was bad enough, she would have a hard time making it worse.

"and I met this cheerful strawberry-blonde gentleman. We were going for the same jar of icing and-"

"you both fell in love at first sight," you joked.

"almost. He let me have it and asked for my name. I told him and he asked if I was perhaps related to _ _ and I asked him how he could possibly be familiar with my little sister," she said, and you resisted the urge to "AWW~" the the mention of letting her have the icing.

"but I don't know anyone like that," you said, not recalling ever having met a strawberry blonde gentleman of any kind.

"just wait, that part is coming." she promised. "he answered me that he had two younger brothers who he looked after since they did not have any parents and mentioned that the youngest was dating a pretty young girl by the name of _!" her voice dropped about 3 octaves near the end of that sentence and you could tell she was not amused.

You thought about it for a moment. Allen did mention being raised by his brother who hadn't gone to collage. But instead worked at a bakery to raise him and his brother. A strawberry blonde with the attitude of a five year old.

But that wasn't the main issue right now. The most important thing was to calm your sister down.

"listen, I can explain! He asked me out for dinner once! We went on one date! And we've barely gone out for three days now! You don't expect me to come skipping into the place one afternoon cheering "I have a boyfriend! His name is Allen and we're going out for dinner!", do you?" you said defensively.

"I'm not pissed about you having a boyfriend, I'm pissed about that date of yours!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" you said, raising your voice. You had officially lost track of the conversation, what was so bad about dinner?

"YOU SAID YOU WERE STAYING OVER WITH YOUR FRIEND LAST SATURDAY WHILE YOU ACTUALLY WERE WITH A BOY, WHO'S ALSO A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU! I DON'T WANT MY SISTER SLEEPING AROUND WITH SOME GUY THE DAY AFTER THEY'VE FIRST TALKED!" she yelled, her eyes growing a little wet and her voice wavering.

now it made sense.

"oh, well if that's it you don't have to worry you know. I really did sleep at (BFF/N)'s place. I just stayed over with her so you wouldn't bring him in for interrogation." you said, finally understanding why she had been so angry.

"w-what?" she asked.

"I went to her place, got ready, had my date, and then I went back to her and went to sleep. That's all," you explained.

"oh, thank god," she said, sighing in relief.

"so does that mean you'll make us a pizza now?" you asked, feeling like the weight had been lifted off your shoulders, if only for a brief moment.

"no," she said bluntly.

"why not?" you asked, digging your teeth in the half consumed apple once more.

"well, let me finish my story, I told Oliver you had never told me about your new boyfriend, so he invited us both over for dinner so we could meet," she said with a sly smirk.

You almost dropped your apple and your eyes went wide. You tossed the remains of the apple into the trashcan and banged your head repeatedly against the kitchen table, leaving a clear mark of where your forehead had hit the surface in the dust.

Your sister, Allen, and you sitting together at a diner-table... this could not end well... not after today... not at all...

"we'll leave in an hour," your sister said, leaving the kitchen and ignoring your obvious misery.

**I AM ON FIRE! two chapters on one day! **

**my parents just came back from their road trip (Germany, switzerland, north-Italy, France, luxembourg, belgium, and of course the Netherlands)**

**sometimes it really does feel like siblings live on your misery, doesn't it? anyway, we have a problem... again... ^_^**

**I'm on a roll with the cliffhangers today. sorry about that...**


End file.
